


A King of Infinite Space

by ifreet



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vecchio wakes up from a weird dream.  Kowalski helps him fall back asleep.  In other words, pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A King of Infinite Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meresy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=meresy).



Ray gasped and jerked awake, the motion disturbing the man who'd been sleeping beside him.

"Izzadream," Kowalski muttered indistinctly, as his hand moved in a vaguely soothing stroke across Ray's chest--automatic actions leftover from the days when Ray's nightmares had been frequent and intense.

Not that that had been a nightmare, exactly. He laid his hand over Kowalski's and replied softly, "I know. Go back to sleep."

Contrarily, Kowalski yawned loudly and stretched, draping himself over Ray's chest. Ray smiled, his hand drifting up Kowalski's arm to the tattoo, which was just a darker patch in the dimness.

"Bad one?"

"Just weird," he replied, banishing the images as they tried to reassert themselves.

"Weird how?" Ray could hear the frown in his voice. Kowalski gathered him in closer, slinging his leg over Ray's thighs, pressing soft against his side.

Ray shrugged. He'd prefer to let the memory of the dream fade. But Kowalski shifted even closer, then stilled briefly as his leg brushed against Ray's erection. He propped himself up on his elbow, looming over Ray.

"Oh, you mean _weird_." Smug bastard.

"Shut up."

Kowalski hitched his leg up again, rubbing deliberately. "How weird?"

Ray made a strangled sound.

Kowalski's teeth flashed in the dark. Then the sheets rustled, and he disappeared beneath them. His voice floated up from near Ray's waist. "Don't want to talk about it?" he asked, then mouthed along Ray's hip.

"Really, no."

Kowalski hmm'ed against his skin. His hand slid inwards from his other hip, bypassing his cock to fondle his balls. "You sure? I've heard it's good to talk about these things."

Ray's hand fisted in the fitted sheet; he heard the edge pop loose. He gritted out, "I'm sure."

Kowalski's thumb brushed the base of his cock. "Positive?"

"Kowal--" The name disappeared into a heartfelt groan as Kowalski took him down into his mouth--all heat and wet and pressure--before slipping up and off flicking his tongue against the head in passing.

"Was I in it?"

Ray whined, he'd been close from that dream alone--that weird, fucked-up dream--and Kowalski was _killing_ him. His hips bucked and then Kowalski's mouth was there, sliding back down, lips tight around him. The chuckle that rumbled through him just another sensation added to the incredible mix that was Kowalski in motion--the hand that held his cock steady, the mouth that sucked him in, the fingers that moved behind his balls, pressing... Ray gasped again, and came.

Then Kowalski moved back up the bed, and he was kissing him, slow and sloppy, wrapping around Ray again with arms and leg and rocking against his side. Ray reached out, ran his hand lazily down Kowalski's side. Ray let his hand ride the play of muscles as the movement of his hips sped up, grew erratic, and finally seized as warmth splashed between them, Kowalski moaning in his ear.

Ray fell asleep to the sound of Kowalski's panting breaths slowing, a familiar rasp against his ear.


End file.
